Cyberpunk Red
Cyberpunk Red – gra fabularna z serii Cyberpunk, która zostanie wydana przez R. Talsorian Games. Planowana data wydania to 1 sierpnia 2019From the Screamsheets, 3/17/2019. Będzie dostępna w wersji papierowej (kolorowa książka w twardej oprawie) i w cyfrowej (kolorowy PDF). Według FAQ z 5 maja 2019 gra zostanie przetłumaczona na kilka językówThe Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). Świat gry Akcja gry ma miejsce pomiędzy końcem Czwartej Wojny Korporacyjnej (około roku 2022), a rokiem 2077The Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). W miastach, w których toczyła się wojna, infrastruktura została przerwana w wielu miejscach, a pewne fragmenty tych miast są zniszczone. Rządy lokalne i narodowe starają się podnieść społeczeństwo i osiedla ludzkie po wojnieThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Panuje impas w handlu globalnym. Czwarta Wojna Korporacyjna zniszczyła światowy transport towaru. Porty są zablokowane, w różnych miejscach pozostały pola minowe, a floty zostały zniszczone w wojnie. Głównym sposobem przenoszenia dóbr z miejsca na miejsce jest transport naziemny, choć jest niebezpieczny z powodu gangów i rabusiówThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Nowe dobra nie docierają do rynków z powodu problemów z przewozem, więc wiele miast funkcjonuje w ramach ekonomii niedoboru. Mniejsze transporty nowych dóbr przedostają się z rynku na rynek, ale są bardzo drogie i w rezultacie stanowią towar luksusowy dla bogatych. Pojawiają się również nowe technologieThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Eurodolary to waluta funkcjonująca w Night CityThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Rache Bartmoss zepsuł Sieć na dobre. NETWatch próbował naprawić zniszczenia, ale w końcu się poddał i zamknął resztę węzłów. W miejsce starej powstaje nowa Sieć. Jej początki to CityNETy, które być może połączą się ze sobą. Wszechobecna jest jednak paranoja dotycząca przyłączania lokalnych serwerów i LANów do tych powoli rosnących CityNETów. Jeśli netrunner chce podłączyć się do pysznego serwera pełnego sekretów, musi sam osobiście być na miejscu, by wsadzić kabel do lokalnego portuThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Korporacje to obecnie lokalne siły. Nie mogą już działać globalnie w jednolity sposób, ale nadal mogą dominować lokalnie. W grze występują zarówno korporacje znane z Cyberpunka 2020, jak i noweThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Night City to wciąż funkcjonalna, ale zrujnowana metropolia. Ma rząd i infrastrukturę oraz służby, takie jak policja, które są jednak mało efektywneThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Na centrum miasta spadła bomba atomowa. Zniszczyła Arasaka Towers, ale ogólnie zniszczenia nie wykraczają mocno poza Centrum Korporacyjne, które obecnie jest radioaktywną strefą wojenną. Reszta miasta nie jest napromieniowana. Powstaje cała nowa dzielnica o nazwie Watson, gdzie buduje się nowe budynki korporacyjne i mieszkalne. New Harbor Mallplex rozrasta się i w górę, i na boki, dając początki megabudynkom, które będą powszechne w 2077 rokuThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Populacja wielu miast zmalała. Część mieszkańców uciekło. Istnieje nowy ruch osadników: mieszkańcy miast dotkniętych Czwartą Wojną Korporacyjną odeszli, by zmienić miasta, które z kolei opuszczono podczas Zapaści lat 90 XX wieku. Uważają, że lepiej jest być jednym z odbudowujących zburzone miasto, niż jednym z wielu rozpaczliwie usiłujących przetrwać w mieście ledwo służącym swojej obecnej populacji. W Night City wciąż mieszka dużo ludzi. Wystarczająco, by było to prawdziwe miasto, a nie nawiedzone zbiorowisko głównie opuszczonych budynkówThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Mechanika gry Rozgrywka Cyberpunk Red wykorzystuje system InterlockThe Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). Zasady gry są inne, niż w poprzednim systemie, Cyberpunku 2020. Przeniesienie materiału (na przykład postaci) z Cyberpunka 2020 do Cyberpunka Red nie powinno być trudne, ponieważ ten pierwszy również wykorzystuje system InterlockThe Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019)The Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. Postać Postać ma różne statystyki. Od Refleksu zależą czynności wymagające koordynacji ręka-oko, takie jak strzelanie, podczas gdy Dexterity odpowiada za zadania typu patroszenie ludzi zestawem BigRippówThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. W systemie występują role, odpowiedniki klas postaci. Możliwa jest zmiana roli podczas rozgrywki. Część ról jest nowa, a część jest znana ze starszych systemów w świecie Cyberpunka. W grze występuje też system opcjonalnych zdolności specjalnych danych rólThe Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). Znane role: *Exec – menedżer z pewnym stopniem władzy. Opcjonalna zdolność specjalna to Team, która pozwala im na tworzenie serii wyspecjalizowanych NPCów, które mogą wzywać do określonych zadań. Te NPCe mogą być tak szybkie i paskudne lub dokładne, jak tylko chcą MG i graczThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. *Lawman – może być oficerem federalnym, gliniarzem korporacyjnym, wędrującym stróżem typu komandos z Teksasu i o wiele, wiele więcej. Opcjonalna zdolność specjalna to Backup, która skaluje się na podstawie poziomu/stopnia i jest kontekstowa. Oficer w drodze ku celowi potrzebuje innego rodzaju wsparcia, niż pobity glina przyparty do muru przez ogień w strzelaninie z gangiem, a Wsparcie będzie to brało pod uwagęThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019The Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. *Media – niezależny dziennikarz, podobny do współczesnych vloggerów newsowych, używający specjalistycznego sprzętu nagrywającego. Na przykład dronów, które automatycznie ustawiają się, by nagrywać panoramiczne hologramy obszaru otaczającego centralny punktThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. *Nomad – jeden z niewielu niezawodnych środków do transportu dóbr. Brak bezpiecznego transportu i marny koniec nowych metod produkcji oznaczają, że Nomadzi muszą być gotowi na wskoczenie do jakiegokolwiek pojazdu, aby dokończyć robotę. Opcjonalna zdolność specjalna to Vehicle Zen, która pozwala im na rozumienie wszystkiego, od motorów po samoloty odrzutowe, gdy zachodzi taka potrzebaThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019The Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. *Solo – najemnik, który intensywnie korzysta z cybernetyki. Mogą to być cyberręce z wbudowaną bronią, cyberoptyka ze skanerami namierzającymi oraz wzmacniacze refleksuThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. W grze występują też Perki. Są opcjonalne, ale pozwalają graczom na dalsze precyzyjne budowanie ich postaci. Różnią dwie postacie o tej samej roli bardziej, niż ich wybrany zestaw umiejętnościThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. Dotychczasowy rozwój gry Głównym twórcą i wiodącym pisarzem w projekcie jest Mike PondsmithThe Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). W czerwcu 2018 roku Kirin Michaels – stażystka R. Talsorian Games odpowiedzialna za social media – zapytała na reddicie r/cyberpunkgame, jakich artystów fani by widzieli w roli ilustratorów podręcznikówArt Suggestions for upcoming Cyberpunk Red?. W FAQ z 5 maja 2019 podano informację, że „Cyberpunk Red zawiera nowe rysunki zamówione od licznych, utalentowanych artystów. Obrazki są w pełni kolorowe i na równi z jakimkolwiek współczesnym RPGiem”The Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). 1 maja 2019 ogłoszono współpracę pomiędzy R. Talsorian Games, a Syrinscape. Syrinscape stworzy oficjalne dźwięki do wykorzystania podczas sesji Cyberpunka RedAnnouncement. 5.1.2019. Firmy R. Talsorian Games i CD Projekt Red pracowały razem nad osią czasu, która jest wspólna dla Cyberpunka 2013, Cyberpunka 2020, Cyberpunka Red oraz Cyberpunka 2077. Cyberpunk v3.0 i Cybergeneration to alternatywny rozwój wydarzeńThe Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019). Ciekawostki *Reflex, który był zbyt mocną statystyką, został podzielony na dwie statystyki: Reflex i DexterityThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. *Attractiveness usunięto całkowicie, bo zbyt łatwo było ją zmienić w grze. Albo twarz postaci obrywała w walce, albo była upiększana poprzez chirurgię i cybernetykęThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/15/19. Przypisy en:Cyberpunk Red de:Cyberpunk Red fr:Cyberpunk Red Kategoria:Gry fabularne